


Destiny Shaders Flavor Text

by wierdrocks



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Project, Flavor Text, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdrocks/pseuds/wierdrocks
Summary: I was sad that there wasn't flavor text for the shaders in Destiny, so I fixed it.





	

• Eva Levante  
18327496-64703388— “These colors, they almost make me homesick. But that place is long gone now.”  
Atlantean 5055—“There is a story about an island paradise far out in the sea. As a child, I would listen to those stories and dream.”  
Aurora Blur—“Like a light in the sky.”  
Blue Marble—“It’s elegant, don’t you think? Graceful. Chic.”  
Broadsword—“Wield it with pride.”  
Chrysanthemum—“For the spring.”  
Double Banshee— “For when one just isn’t enough!”  
Jester Apogee—“Far from funny.”  
Kingspyre—“Chess is popular here in the Tower.”  
The Old Guard—“Something noble and respectable.”  
Oracle 99—“No. Not like the Vex have, surely.”  
Polar Oak—“It says strength! Like the great towering trees in the City!”  
Provincial Royale—“I was inspired by the Reef and their monarchs. So regal. So fashionable. So purple!”  
Sparklepony—“We all need a bit of levity now and then, Guardian.”  
Thunderdevil—“Oh, yes I definitely had Hunters in mind. Perhaps that’s why Cayde likes it so much?”  
Undercity—“Colors favored by those living closest to the base of the Tower.”

• Vanguard  
Arctic Proxy—“Blend in in the icy tundra of the Cosmodrome, stand out in the fashion world.”  
Frostfire—“Frozen, yet flaming. Cold, yet warm. Dead, yet full of life.”  
God of War—“Try not to let it go to your head.”  
Refraction Melt—“Should I be flattered, Guardian?”—Ikora Rey  
Substance 321—“I asked the Hunters if it was really a good idea use this to dye cloaks. They told me my robes were drab and unswankful.”  
Tristesse—“This sorrow was not a choice. It was forced on us by the Darkness. To adorn ourselves in it is to take away its power.”—Commander Zavala  
Walkabout—“Strut your stuff.”

• Crucible  
Achilles—“A favorite of Shaxx.”  
Beowulf—“Monstrous slayer of monsters.”  
Chalcedony—“It was once used to decorate champions… Hm. Still is.”  
Chanson de Geste—“One day we will all sing your praises.”  
Cicero—“You’re supposed to be able to able to trust everyone on your Fireteam.”  
Gilgamesh—“Fit for a prince.”  
Lost City—“When you wear it, remember all that we once were. And all we fight to regain.”  
Yesternight—“There will be quite the tale to tell in the morning.”

• Trials of Osiris  
Aaru’s Passage—“Ready your heart, all who hear, for beyond this place lies a paradise of ever flowing gold.”  
Abydos Common—“Before there were walls of steel and concrete, there were facades of stone and clay.”  
Amduat Ink—“Between its covers lie tales of a promised place.”  
The Eye—“It does not gaze down upon us in ire or contempt. It is calm and careful, like the river.”

• Strikes  
Bloodpact—“Alright everyone, hands in.”  
Burnt Marshmallow—“No, no, that’s how you know it’s done!”  
Cyan Stars—“Can you believe we once felt so alone in the universe?”  
Cytherean Bloom—“Beautiful. And dangerous.”  
Debt Unpaid—“There’s a reason it’s the color of blood.”  
Lunar Elegy—“For when the saddest songs are the ones you need to hear.”  
Mostly Cloudy—“It’s rainproof just in case.” 

• Raids  
Bone Marrow—“The Hive have a… unique approach to interior design.”  
Chatterwhite—“Do you hear? Feel it? In your teeth?”  
Cryptographic—“It’s a technical term.”  
Glowhoo—“Woo-hoo.”  
Incarnadine—“Red like fury and convergence. Red like victory and thrill. Red like blood and death. Red like birds and flowers.”  
Nanopoesis—“Life from non-living matter. They say it is a “natural” process.”  
Vena Cava—“The perfect way to accentuate the pulsing in your skull, the pounding in your chest.” 

• Eris Morn/The Taken King  
Ascendant Plane—“Did you see it, Guardian? I know you were only passing through, but perhaps that was enough… Did… did you glimpse it? Feel its chill?”  
Autumn Splendor—“When the leaves change, entire forests are engulfed in warm flame.”  
Beltane—“I thank you for bringing these things to my attention, Guardian. It was dirty work… I suppose you deserve a reward.”—Eris Morn  
Caelestis—“The colors of the sky. Of endless, vast adventure. Of the hope we still want to cling to.”  
Dawncaller—“Instead of having the gall to think we would survive.”  
Iris Germanica—“It is a flower, Guardian. One bred for its strange and captivating beauty.”  
Mercurial Dawn—“Perhaps we would still be together.”  
Middaye—“Even in the very bowels of Hellmouth, there was still hope that at least one of us would return.”  
Predawne—“If only we had stopped that madness in the planning stages…”  
Sunsetting—“We were right.”  
Surfbreaker—“Crawl out from beneath the waves and begin anew.”

• Petra Venj  
Imogen’s Fire— “There was a princess, once. She rebelled for the right to wield a sword. Do not let her sacrifice be in vain.”  
Pallas Victorious—“Created in the name of Her Majesty Queen Mara Sov. May she reign ten thousand years.”  
Prism Dancer—“It takes years to master the skills required to perform for Reef Nobility. Those who do manage it are rewarded quite kindly.”  
Rosegold—“A beautiful set of dyes popular among Her Majesty’s favored.”

• Variks  
Devilswept—“There are hundreds of stories warning that the devil will appear well-dressed and clean cut.”  
Judgment Cast—“Variks welcomes your kinship, Guardian.”  
Kingswind—“You dress like Kell of Kings, yes?”  
Trial by Ordeal—“Make sure everyone knows that you were the one to walk out of that arena alive. They were not.”  
Wolfcurse—“Good way to get yourself hunted if you ask me.”—Petra Venj

• Lord Saldin/Rise of Iron  
The Blast of War— “The trumpets bellowed and the cymbals crashed and many expected a parade in victory.”  
Banner Unbroken—“The Iron Lord’s legacy is in your hands now, Young Wolf. Perhaps… it has never been better cared for.”—Lord Saladin  
The Devoted—“We kneel beneath the Traveler, thankful for this chance to pledge our service, determined to prove ourselves worthy of this honor.”  
Goldspire—“We envisioned it once, a sparkling tower reaching toward the heavens. Not a home for kings, but a refuge for children.”  
Knight-Errant—“In need of a quest, Young Wolf?”  
Million Million—“It’s alright if you want to show off a little. You’ve earned it.”  
Perilous Quest—“It’s what we as Guardians undertake every time we venture past the relative safety of the Tower. It is what we seek. What we were reborn for.”  
Stolen Chalice—“The son of a god once drank of this blessed vessel, Guardian. Now the servants of another raise it high.”

• Cryptarch  
Anahata—“Unhurt, unstruck, unbeaten.”  
Antique Land—“There’s an entire world of wonders out there, just waiting to be discovered.”  
Lion Dancer—“Dangerous work, this.”  
Vallsgärde—“It was a little farm, Guardian, on the edge of a river. They buried their dead there, visited it to pray. It’s gone now. Swallowed and sunk beneath a river of violence and betrayal.” 

• Factions  
o Dead Orbit  
Bittersteel—“What we recover from the equipment of our fallen comrades.”  
The Hanged Man—“It is not a funeral shroud. It is a banner of freedom.”  
The Nowhere—“Our destination frightens some. Empowers others. We will need both of you to get there.”—Arach Jalaal  
Revenant—“We will not die here.”

• Future war Cult  
Babylon 9191—“All great empires fall, Guardian. The only way through is acceptance.”—Lakshmi-2  
Carthage 0100—“And the walls came tumbling down...”  
Nineveh 8611—“We shall all be consumed by our own chaos.”  
Tyre 4770—“Hmm… Rhymes with ‘pyre’.”  
• New Monarchy  
Amalthea—“The City is the mother of gods.”  
Cleopatra AK—“This City will one day be the center of a vast empire. That empire will need a leader.”  
Nefertiti AK—“No one ever said the new monarch needed to be a man, Guardian.”  
Themisto—“To increase our reach, we will need a solid foundation.”

• Holiday/Event  
o Crimson Days  
Rosebright—“The bond between Ghost and Guardian is the intertwining of two souls. The bond between Guardian and Guardian, ever more so.”  
Valentine—“Will you be mine?”  
o The Dawning  
Sunglow— “The Dawning is celebration of Light and life here in the City and beyond.”  
White Tiger—“Stalks its prey in the night.”  
o Festival of The Lost  
Candlelight—“We light the candles in remembrance, but also in hope.”  
Sea of Tears—“Oh don’t be so melodramatic.”  
Superblack—“Blend into the shadows Guardian. And stand out in the fashion world.”  
Unquiet Spirit—“There’s a reason we don’t take vacations, Guardian. Our Light would claw its way out of our skin.”  
o Sparrow Racing League  
Azura—“Nothing but a blue streak in the corner of your opponents’ vision.”  
Bright Laurel—“There was a tradition, long ago, of decorating champions in the winner’s circle.”  
Candy Apple—“Delicious and sweet!”  
Dawn Return—“Wishing you all a happy new year!”  
Ghast—“Ah, if only we could have live audiences at these things.”  
Hallow—“No, you see, it’s not late, it’s just early for next year!”  
Hoarfrost—“Something more traditional, Guardian?”  
Krokos—“The Dawning’s return means that spring will soon be upon us.”  
Magma—“Too hot to handle.”  
Midas—“There was once a king who wished for the touch of gold…”  
Midnight Lumos—“Light the way.”  
Momentum’s Pride—“And why not? It’s well-deserved.”  
Oasis—“A tranquil, peaceful spot in amongst the chaos of constant war.”  
Phospore—“A phenomenon of luminescence.”  
Shimmer—“The light from this shader leaves a glowing trail behind you. Show it to all of your opponents.”  
Solarize—“Rise like the sun.”

• Promotional  
Blacksmith—“Ours is an endless conflict, Guardian.”  
Electric Aquarius—“Be proud of who you are, Guardian. Light up the sky. Begin a new age.”  
Nebula Glow—“I’d like to think Tevis would be proud of his successors.”  
Prayer of Nepal—“They looked up, tear-streaked and grime-soaked. They raised their hands and pleaded.”  
Sulfur Burnish—“The power of a star burns within you, Guardian.”  
SUROS Minimalist—“Sometimes it’s not just about being deadly! Sometimes you need to look good too.”

• Unknown Source  
Amber Hoplite—“It is a soldier’s duty to defend, to aggress, and to represent.”  
August Seraph—“Angels of summer’s end descend upon them, light glinting off their wings and their weapons.”  
Barrier Ethos—“We believe in the Traveler, in the Wall, in the Light. We believe in bullets and smoke and muzzleflash.”  
Eye of The Mad God—“Ha. Aha. AHA HA HA HA!”  
Fallen Crown—“We were kings once, heroes heralded with horn’s blare and anointed with silver and gold.”  
Fortuna Burn—“Wear the luck of a goddess.”  
The Ointment—“When you look good, you feel good.”


End file.
